elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Derde Tijdperk
Het (Engels: Third Era) Eerste Eeuw *3E 6: Athyn Llethan, de "Soevereine Koning" van Morrowind, begint zijn heerschappij *3E 12: de "Encyclopedia Tamrielica" wordt gepubliceerd *3E 20: Destri Melarg, auteur van Notities voor Roodwacht Geschiedenis, wordt geboren *3E 38: Tiber Septims heerschappij eindigt in zijn dood, op 108-jarige leeftijd *3E 38: Pelagius Septim wordt keizer van Tamriël *3E 41: Pelagius Septim sterft *3E 41: Keizerin Kintyra Septim wordt gekroond *3E 48: Kintyra Septim sterft *3E 48: Uriel Septim I wordt Keizer gekroond *3E 48: Antiochus Septim, zoon van Pelagius Septim II, wordt geboren *3E 63: Pelagius Septim II komt aan in de stadstaat Camlorn te High Rock, met de bedoeling prinses Quintilla te versieren, wie ook een talentvol tovenar is. In plaats daarvan leert hij dat een weerwolf de stat teistert, waar hij blijft tot de geboorte van zijn eerste kind *3E 64: Uriel Septim I sterft, en Uriel Septim II volgt hem op *3E 67: Potema Septim, dochter van Pelagius Septim II en Quintilla, wordt geboren *3E 77: Cephorus Septim, zoon van Pelagius Septim II en Quintilla, wordt geboren *3E 79: Magnus Septim, zoon van Pelagius Septim II en Quintilla, wordt geboren *3E 80: Daggerfall wordt geregeerd door Mortyn, zoon van Gothlyr (volgens De Wolven Koningin) *3E 80: Silvenar wordt behouden door Varbarenth, zoon van Varbaril (volgens De Wolven Koningin) *3E 80: Lilmoth wordt geregeerd door Vrouwe Ioa, maar normaal wordt deze positie geregeerd door een Krijgsheer (volgens De Wolven Koningin) *3E 81: Potema Septim (toen 14), dochter van Pelagius Septim II, en kleindochter van huidig keizer Uriel Septim II, huwt de 62 jaar oude Noordse koning van Solitude, Mantiarco, in een geregeld huwelijk *3E 82: Pelagius Septim II wordt keizer, na de dood van Uriel Septim II *3E 97: Uriel Septim III, zoon van Potema Septim en koning Mantiarco, wordt geboren *3E 99: Pelagius Septim II sterft en Antiochus Septim wordt keizer gekroond *3E 99: Quintilla sterft, met als enige spijt dat ze niet zal zien hoe Uriel Septim III tot koning van Solitude gekroond zal worden *3E 99: Potema Septim probeert Antiochus Septim te chanteren om de troon niet te bestijgen, maar in plaats daarvan maakt hij valse bewijzen, door een vervalsing van haar te tonen die de weg tot koning van Solitude voor haar zoon zou vrijmaken Tweede Eeuw *3E 100: de Noordse Koning, Mantiarco van Solitude, sterft, zoals voorspeld door tovenares en Dowager keizerin Quintilla *3E 104: Antiochus Septim heeft een dochter met zijn tweede vrouw, Gysilla, die hij Kintyra II noemt *3E 105: Universiteit van Gwylim vertaalt "Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie" (Een kort verslag van Lamae Bal en de Rusteloze Dood) *3E 109: Antiochus gaat verder met het verkeerd aanpakken van het regeren van het keizerrijk *3E 109: Magnus Septim is nu getrouwd tot de Cyrodiil Koningin Hellena, en beiden zijn de zaken van Black Marsh tot Lilmoth goed aan het handelen *3E 109: Cephorus Septim en zijn vrouw Bianki heersten over het Hammerfell Koninkrijk van Gilane, met een gezonde lijn van kinderen *3E 109: Potema Septim onderhandelt met de Psijische Orde voor hulp om met de opkomende Pyandoneïsche aanval op Tamriël te helpen, voor acht miljoen goud *3E 110: De Oorlog van het Eiland vind plaats tussen de Altmer van de Summerset Isles en de Maormer van Pyandonea *3E 110: Iachesis is nog steeds het hoofd van de Psijische Orde *3E 111: De Ridders van de Negen wordt opgericht door Heer Amiel Lannus, na zijn triomfantelijke terugkeer van het gevecht in de Oorlog van het Eiland *3E 112: Keizer Antiochus Septim sterft, en Kintyra II wordt keizerin gekroond *3E 114: Kintyra II wordt geëxecuteerd (volgens Biografie van de Wolven Koningin) *3E 119: Tijdens een zeldzame visite van zijn zus Potema Septim en neefje Uriel Septim III, verviel Antiochus Septim, die al verscheidene ziektes had meegemaakt tijdens zijn heerschappij, in een coma *3E 119: De Oudere Raad bereidt zich voor op de opvolging van Antiochus' 15 jaar oude dochter, Kintyra II *3E 119: Pelagius Septim III, zoon van Magnus Septim en zijn vrouw Hellena, wordt geboren in Wayrest *3E 120: Kintyra II wordt de volgende keizerin van de Septim Dynastie *3E 120: Koningin Potema Septim verzamelt haar leger voor de rebellie tegen het Keizerrijk, wat later de Oorlog van de Rode Diamant zal worden genoemd *3E 120: Volgens sommige bronnen begon de Oorlog van de Rode Diamant al dit jaar *3E 121: Kintyra II wordt gevangengenomen door Potema's leger en Uriel Septim III benoemt zichzelf keizer van Tamriël *3E 121: De Oorlog van de Rode Diamant begint *3E 123: Gebroken Diamanten (verschijntin suggereert dat Kintyra II vermoord werd op de 23e van Vries Val *3E 125: Cephorus Septim herovert de westelijke helft van de regio High Rock *3E 127: Strijd van Ichidag **Uriel Septim III en zijn legers vechten tegen Cephorus Septim in Hammerfell **Uriel Septim III wordt gevangengenomen door Cephorus Septim *3E 127: Strijd van Falconstar **Potema Septim vecht tegen Magnus Septim *3E 127: Onderweg naar zijn proces in de Keizerlijke Stad wordt Uriel Septim III levend verbrand in zijn gevangenenkoets door een woedende menigte *3E 127: Cephorus Septim wordt keizer gekroond *3E 127: In ruil voor hun beloften van trouw aan het keizerrijk, eisten en kregen de edelen van Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell, de Summerset Isles, Valenwood, Black Marsh en Morrowind een nieuw niveau van autonomiteit en onafhankelijkheid *3E 131: De Ridders van de Negen orde is officieel ontbonden, waarschijnlijk als resultaat van de daden van Berich Vlindrel, een voormalig ridder en de eerste van velen om de orde te verlaten *3E 137: Potema stefft na een maand lange belegering van haar kasteel, op een leeftijd van 90 *3E 137: Potema geeft Pelagius Septim I een Zielen Juweel met de ziel van een weerwolf voor ze sterft *3E 137: Pelagius Septim II wordt hoofd van Solitude genaamd, na de dood van Koningin Potema *3E 137: De Oorlog van de Rode Diamant eindigt *3E 139: Heer Casimir doodt een bedelaar *3E 140: Magnus Septim wordt keizer nadat Cephorus Septim van zijn paard valt en sterft *3E 145: Magnus Septim sterft *3E 145: Pelagius Septim II verlaat Solitude om keizer te worden *3E 145: Jolethe Direnni, Pelagius' zus, neemt de troon van Solitude over *3E 145: Katariah Ra'athim rijdt met Pelagius om keizerin gekroond te worden *3E 147: "Een Dans in Vuur" besluit dat Magnus Septim keizer was dit jaar (250 jaar voor 3E 397). Dit kan waarschijnlijk geweten worden aan het grote verschil tussen de twee datums. *3E 150: De Belegering van Abernanit vindt plaats *3E 150: De laatste gemeldde waarneming van een van de Ridders van de Negen is dat Heer Amiel helemaal alleen in de Priorij van de Negen leefde volgens een voorbijtrekkend reiziger *3E 153: Pelagius, ook bekend als Pelagius de Gekke, stief in zijn instituut, op een leeftijd van 34 *3E 153: Katariah Ra'athim wordt keizerin *3E 153: Heer Amiel sterft een laat een bericht achter over hoe de delen van de Ridders van de Negen Artefacten te vinden Derde Eeuw *3E 200: Katariah sterft, en Cassyndir Septim wordt keizer *3E 202: Cassyndir sterft, en Uriel Septim IV wordt keizer *3E 227: Darvyn de Grijze schrijft een briefje betreffende Rozendoorn Hal *3E 246: Tijdens de heerschappij van Uriel Septim IV besloot de Keizerlijke Raad dat enig man zonder een Leenheer die een kasteel voor langer dan drie maanden bezat, dat kasteel, de rechten en de titels zou krijgen. De reden hiervoor was dat men het absenteïsme van landheren en buitenlandse landheren wou ontmoedigen *3E 247: Cephorus II wordt keizer gekroond door de Oudere Raad, de sterftewens van Uriel Septim IV niet inwilligend, die zijn zoon Andorak Septim gekroond wou *3E 249: de Camoran Usurpator trekt op rooftocht doorheen Valenwood *3E 253: De "Voorvader" Roodwacht steden van Rihad en Taneth vragen hulp van Elinhir om te vechten tegen de Camoran Usurpator, maar hun roep wordt geweigerd *3E 253: De mensen van Dwynnen worden gemeld te zijn geregeerd door een Lich en zijn legers van zombies, geesten, vampiers en skeletten (Noot: bronnen zeggen dat deze datum overeengekomen is door archivisten) *3E 266: High Rock ontvangt voor het eerst waarschuwing over de aankomende dreiging van de Camoran Usurpator *3E 267: De Slag van Vuurgolven vindt plaats in en rond Dwynnen, hoewel het geen haven heeft *3E 267: High Rock begint met het oprichten van verdediging tegen de Camoran Usurpator. De reden voor de vertraging was het gebrek aan leiders die de provincie konden verenigen (Wayrest en Sentinel hadden kind-koningen, en Daggerfall was in tweeën gereten door Helena en haar neef/nicht Jilathe. De heer van Reich Gradkeep, nu Anticlere, was dodelijk ziek doorheen 266 en stierf aan het einde van het jaar) *3E 267: Acht onafhankelijke, kleine landeigenaars maken afspraken met de Camoran Usurpator om hun land te bewaren *3E 267: De heerschappij van de Camoran Usurpator wordt beëindigt *3E 268: Uriel Septim V neemt de troon *3E 271: Rosacrea wordt veroverd door Uriel Septim V *3E 276: Cathnoquey wordt veroverd door Uriel Septim V *3E 279: Yneslea wordt veroverd door Uriel Septim V *3E 282: Uriel Septim V verovert de "Zwarte Haven" van Estroniet *3E 284: Estroniet wordt veroverd door Uriel Septim V *3E 284: Prins Bashomon, de heerser van Estroniet, geeft zich over aan Uriel Septim, wat hem de mogelijkheid biedt om zich volledig te richten op de aanval op Akavir *3E 285: Uriel Septim VI wordt geboren, zoon van Uriel Septim V en zijn vrouw Thonica *3E 288: Uriel Septim V vertrekt naar Akavir om het te veroveren *3E 288: Morihatha Septim en Eloisa Septim, een tweeling, worden geboren *3E 289: Een reeks wilde stormen woedden over Estroniet *3E 290: Uriel Septim V wordt gedood in de Slag van Ionith *3E 290: Uriel Septim VI wordt tot keizer van Tamriël gekroond op vijfjarige leeftijd *3E 290: De koninklijke echtgenote Thonica regeert het keizerrijk als regentes Vierde Eeuw *3E 307: Uriel Septim VI krijgt officieel de licentie te regeren, aangezien hij "meerderjarig" werd op leeftijd van 22. Thonica's regentschap eindigt *3E 313: Uriel Septim VI wint dominantie over de Oudere Raad en Thonica, zijn macht gebruikend om een spionnennetwerk op te zetten en zijn persoonlijke wachters de leden van de Raad te intimideren *3E 314: Pelagius Septim IV wordt geboren, zoon van Eloisa Septim *3E 320: Uriel Septim VI valt van zijn paard en sterft later aan zijn verwondingen *3E 320: Morihatha Septim wordt keizerin *3E 331: Morihatha Septim schrijft de Zakgids naar het Keizerrijk, Tweede Editie *3E 336: Nulfaga, moeder van Lysandus, toekomstig koning van Daggerfall, wordt geboren *3E 339: Morihatha Septim wordt vermoord, en Argonian Raadslid Thoricles Romus wordt schuldig bevonden (ondanks zijn onschuldigheid te verklaren), en wordt geëxecuteerd *3E 339: Pelagius Septim IV wordt keizer *3E 340: Eadwyre wordt geboren *3E 344: De Universiteit van Gwylim Drukkerij publiceert en verdeelt een boek genaamd Frontier, Conquest en Accommodiatie: Een Sociale Geschiedenis van Cyrodiil, beter bekend als Frontier, Conquest *3E 345: Irlav Moslin maakt zijn kennis van het Daedrisch Alfabet duidelijk *3E 346: Uriel Septim VII wordt geboren *3E 353: Mynisera wordt geboren *3E 354: Lysandus wordt geboren *3E 360: Het Boek van de Draakgeborene wordt geschreven door Priores Emeline Madrine van de Orde van Talos aan de Weynon Priorij *3E 368: Uriel Septim VII wordt tot keizer gekroond op 22-jarige leeftijd nadat zijn vader, Pelagius IV, overleidt *3E 368: Camaron, de toekomstige koning van Sentinel, wordt geboren in Hammerfell *3E 369: Akorithi, toekomstige vrouw van Camaron, wordt geboren *3E 370: Geboortejaar van de Eeuwige Kampioen *3E 375: Geboortejaar van de Held van Daggerfall *3E 376: Jagar Tharn bemachtigt de Staf van Chaos onder Mournhold *3E 377: Lysandus wordt tot konning van Daggerfall gekroond *3E 377: Prince Geldall, oudste zoon van Uriel Septim VII, wordt geboren *3E 378: Prince Enman, tweede zoon van Uriel Septim VII, wordt geboren *3E 380: Prince Ebel, derde zoon van Uriel Septim VII, wordt geboren *3E 381: Prince Gothryd van Daggerfall wordt geboren, met Lysandus en Mynisera als ouders *3E 384: Morgiah wordt geboren *3E 386: Aubk-i wordt geboren *3E 389: Jagar Tharn sluit Uriel Septim VII op in een andere dimensie (waarschijnlijk Oblivion) en gebruikt Illusie-magie om zich als hem voor te doen *3E 389: Elysana wordt geboren *3E 395: Begin van de Vijf Jaar Oorlog tussen Elsweyr en Valenwood *3E 396: Het vechten in de Vijf Jaar Oorlog komt steeds dichter bij Fort Sfinxmot *3E 397: De gebeurtenissen van Een Dans in het Vuur, Een Klerk's Avonturen in Valenwood vinden plaats dit jaar *3E 397: De gebeurtenissen van vinden plaats dit jaar *3E 399: De gebeurtenissen van vinden plaats dit jaar *3E 399: De gebeurtenissen van vinden plaats dit jaar *3E 399: Het einde van de de Vijf Jaar Oorlog (duurde volgens meeste verslagen vier jaar en negen maanden) *3E 399: Orsinium, een uitgestrekt land tussen Menevia en Wayrest, verandert van eigenaar naar het Orcse volk nadat rechters oordleen dat een wedstrijd zal plaatsvinden tussen de Bretoen Heer Bowyn en Gortwog gro-Nagorm de Orc *3E 399: Orsinium vraagt de Provinciale status aan, en sluit vrede met zijn oude vijand, Wayrest *3E 399: Uriel Septim VII wordt gered van de opsluiting van Jagar Tharn Vijfde Eeuw *3E 400: Kogoruhn wordt bezet door Huis Dagoth (Zesde Huis) troepen, geleid door Dagoth Uthol *3E 401: Een census van Daggerfall toont aan dat er op het moment 110 000 mensen in de hoofdstad wonen. Dit wordt vergeleken met de oorpsronkelijke bevolking van 211 mensen. *3E 404: Newgate schrijft zijn boek over de Oorlog van Betony *3E 405: De gebeurtenissen van nemen plaats dit jaar *3E 407: Kazagh, een Khajiit slaaf, doodt een aantal slavendrijvers, meer bepaald rondom de stad Tear en wordt geholpen door Peliah, de dochter van een slavendrijver genaamd Serjo Dres Minegaur. *3E 410: Zesde Huis basissen worden gesticht rond Gnaar Mok en in de Waterrand streken van Vivec Stad *3E 411: Charwich verhuist van Bhoriame naar Kambria, allebei in High Rock, op zoek naar Azura's Ster en zet de zoektocht verder van daaruit *3E 414: Vvardenfell domein, voordien een verantwoordelijkheid van de Tribunaal Tempel, onder Keizerlijke bescherming gehouden, wordt een District van de Keizerlijke Provincie *3E 415: Zesde Huis basissen worden in elke grote stad in Vvardenfell gesticht *3E 417: De Afwijking in het Westen vindt plaats, wat de Illiac Baai drastisch verandert. Dis is een voorbeeld van een Draken Breek *3E 417: Sentinel wint de regio's van de "Abibon-Gora in het westen tot Satakalaam in het oosten, aan de monding van de Bjoulsae Rivier *3E 417: Dagoth Ur herovert Keening en Sunder *3E 417: Dagoth Odros en Dagoth Vemyn verslaan Almalexia en Sotha Sil in gevecht *3E 421: De gebeurtenissen beschreven in Greywyn's Dagboek vinden plaats dit jaar *3E 421: De bemanning van de Emma May pleegt muiterij tegen de kapitein, behalve Blakeley, die hem nog steeds trouw is *3E 421: De Levitatie Act wordt doorgevoerd door het Keizerrijk, wat Levitatie magie verbande *3E 426: Het Bruine Boek van 3E 426 wordt geschreven, net als het Rode boek van 3E 426 en het Gele Boek van 3E 426 *3E 426: De Telvanni raad herinnert Hertog Vedam Dren en andere Grote Huis leden eraan dat de raad geen actie neemt tegen haar leden, according to its ancient laws and customs. *3E 426: De Telvanni raad gaat tegen de dwangbevelen met betrekking tot slavenhandel in, waarvan ze beweert dat ze "gegarandeerd worden door de voorwaarden van het Verdrag van de Wapenstilstand, en Telvanni raad zal zich niet bezighouden met enige discussies over het inperken van deze rechten". *3E 426: Zesde Huis assassins beginnen belangrijke Keizerlijke burgers en Huis Hlaalu sympathisanten te vermoorden *3E 426: Velanda Omani verkoopt zijn huis aan Indrele Rathryon *3E 427: de gebeurtenissen van vinden plaats tijdens dit jaar **De Nerevarine wordt ontdekt, en tegelijkertijd wordt de Nerevarine Profetie als waar bewezen **De Nerevarine eist de Maan-en-Ster van Azura opnieuw op, bewijzend dat hij de echte Reïncarnatie van Nerevar is **De Nerevarine werd de Hortator en verenigde de drie Grote Huizen om zich te verzetten tegen Dagoth Ur **Dagoth Ur wordt gedood aan de Rode Berg door de Nerevarine *De gebeurtenissen van vinden plaats tijdens dit jaar **De Nerevarine eiste de Waarvlam op als zijn wapen **Sotha Sil wordt verraden en gedood door Almalexia, die dan gedood wordt door de Nerevarine in zelfverdediging *3E 429: de gebeurtenissen van nemen plaats tijdens dit jaar **De Nerevarine wordt Blodskaal (Bloedbroeder) van het Skaal dorp op Solstheim **De Nerevarine verslaagt Hircine en stopt het volbrengen van de Bloedmaan Profetie **Raven Rots wordt gesticht *3E 431: hervormingen in de Magiërs Gilde **Een Addendum wordt toegevoegd aan het Magiërs Gilde charter: "Enig lid van de gilde die een misdaad begaat tegen de gilde, zal onmiddellijk opgeschort worden. De opschorting mag opgehoffen worden naar oordeel van de Beheerder van de Raad van Magiërs. Enig lid van de gilde dat verscheidene opschortingen kreeg mag, naar goeddunken van de raad, summier en permanent van de gilde verbannen worden." **Het Magiërs Gilde charter werd aangepast door Aartsmagiër Hannibal Traven om de bepaling toe te voegen dat alle kandidaten voor lidmaatschap in de Magiërs Gilde eerst acceptatie van alle verschillende beheerders van de Gilde Hallen moeten verkrijgen **De Magiërs Gilde verdeelt de scholen van magie over de verschillende Gilde Hallen *3E 431: Farwil, de zoon van Cheydinhal's graaf Andel Indarys, vormt de Ridders van de Doorn *3E 431: De evenementen beschreven in Grommok's Dagboek vinden plaats dit jaar **De 12e van Regen's Hand: Grommok, Lewin en Syndelius verkennen Fort Wariel, waarna ze naar het noorden naar de Ayleid ruïne van Trumbe reizen en een doos ontdekken die niet gemakkelijk geopend kan worden **De 13e van Regen's Hand: na het openen van de kist ontdekken ze een Akaviri zwaard dat ze Dawnfang en Duskfang noemen, afhankelijk van de verschillende kleuren op verschillende tijden. Grommok eigent zich het zwaard toe *3E 432: Zakgids voor het Keizerrijk, Derde Editie wordt gepubliceerd *3E 433: tijdens dit jaar speelt zich af *3E 433: De Oblivion Crisis vind plaats **Uriel Septim VII wordt gedood door een agent van de de Mythische Dageraad **De Held van Kvatch staat op en helpt het Keizerrijk en de Septim Dynastie **Martin Septim wordt tot keizer gekroond **Martin Septim offert zichzelf op in de Keizerlijke Stad om Mehrunes Dagon van Nirn te verbannen en de mensen van het Keizerrijk te redden **Het einde van de Septim Dynastie en de vernietiging van het Amulet der Koningen **De dood van Martin Septim beëindigt het Derde Tijdperk en start het Vierde *3E 433: De Magiërs Gilde wordt aangevallen door de necromancer Mannimarco, maar de nieuwe Hoog Tovenaar slaagt erin hem tegen te houden *3E 433: Een Oudere Rol wordt succesvol van de Wit-Goud Toren gestolen door een lid van de Dievengilde cs:Třetí éra de:Dritte Ära en:Third Era es:Tercera Era fr:Ère Troisième pl:Trzecia Era ru:Третья эра Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Kennis